Attempting to Escape Abnormality
by khr1410
Summary: The last thing Ed remembered was attempting to revive his younger brother. Now living with his adoptive older sister with his brother in 21st century Japan, he is putting the past aside he tries to live normally alongside Al. Until a bespectacled boy joins his class.
1. Chapter 1

**Shoots myself in the head. What am I doing. argh. I told myself to focus on my other stories but I ended up doing this... **

**Forget it... enjoy! **

**Beware of Grammar mistakes though, I have no beta reader**

**FMA and DC do not belong to me**

* * *

Ed groaned as he opened his eyes, the last thing he remembered was sacrificing himself for Al... Al! Snapping from his haze he tried to sit up, but found himself tangled in a mess of cloth. What?

"Nii-san?" Ed blinked and turned his head to the source of sound to meet with the face of blinking brown eyes.

"...Al?" Ed breathed, Al was in a flesh body again! Al waved his arms that were caught in the same cloth, blanket as Ed.

"This is strange, the last thing I remember was reviving you with the stone and now we're here in the form of babies," Al paused "well at least you are the same size as me now"

"I AM NOT AND WAS NOT A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!" Ed screamed but to a passerby, sounded like a baby's wail. The sound of footsteps approached them and Ed realized that they were situated at the foot of a door. A young woman appeared from behind the door and looked at the brothers in surprise.

"Babies?" she muttered to herself. Looking around for any sign of how they could have come to her doorstep and finding none, she scooped them up and carried them, causing Al to squeal and Ed to struggle in protest. She looked at them and sighed, "out of many things, I did not expect two adorable kids to end up at my doorstep" she said out loud. Noticing Ed's eyes, she hummed "one with such a unique eye colour too." The brothers stared at her, not understanding the foreign language she was speaking in.

Ed huffed and grumbled to Al "Who does she think she is? Carrying us around like this?"

Al sighed "Just go with it Nii-san, we can't do much in these bodies after all."

* * *

A week after the lady found the brothers, she went to gain official permission to raise Ed and Al. For reasons unknown to them, the blankets that were found with them had their name sewn on them, something Al was grateful for. Ed probably would have thrown a fit if he was forced to be addressed as something other than his own name.

It was hard to learn a new language. _Why the hell are there so many rules?_ They caught on though, The Elric brothers were prodigies after all. Ed refused to address the women that brought them in, Aoki Suki, as 'Mum' addressing her as 'nee-chan instead. Suki simply smiled and accepted, encouraging Al to do the same, 22 is too young to be claiming that you have sons.

* * *

"But we are not required to attend! Why can't we just stay at home?"

"Because Ed, the only living things you interact with are Al and I, at this rate, you are going to be a loner when you grow up."

"I can interact with people! I just choose not to! Who wants to be friends with such immature people anyway?"

"If you can interact, introduce me to your friends ok? Lunch is in your front pocket, I packed onigiri and sushi."

"What? No stew?"

"We had stew two days ago Ed"

Al sighed, Ed and Suki were bickering again. Grabbing Ed by his wrist, he proceeded to drag Ed into the grounds of Teitan Preschool. "Lets go Brother, we'll be late." Suki laughed and waved them in, Al flashed a grin and waved back, nudging Ed to do the same. Ed grumbled and gave a small wave.

"I'll pick you up from your class so don't go anywhere when school ends!"

"Got it!"

* * *

Ed sighed as he ate his lunch, surrounded by the chatters of 3 year olds. Why was he here again? Reaching for his last piece of onigiri in his bento, he blinked. It disappeared. He looked over to Al who was finishing up his own lunch. "Uh Al, did you take my onigiri?"

Al blinked "No, why?" Ed grumbled and stared at his empty box, he was saving the tastiest looking one for the last. Blinking, he noticed the kid across from his was scarfing down an onigiri but his bento contents clearly showed that it did was not packed with any onigiri. He reached over and poked the boy in the arm.

"Is that mine?" Ed asked, pointing accusingly at the boy who had half of the onigiri sticking outside his mouth.

"uh..."

"and your bento has eel rice in it. So it couldn't have come from yours"

"but you looked like you were not going to eat it so I decided to help clear your box for you..." the thief looked down guiltily Ed huffed, reached over and plucked a piece of eel from the thief's rice.

"ahh! why did you do that?"

"Equivalent Exchange, you took mine, so I'll take a bit from yours" Ed replied, popping the eel in his mouth. The thief sighed at the lost of an eel and continued eating his lunch.

"Sorry about Genta-kun, he really loves food" Ed blinked and looked at the girl beside the thief.

Al smiled at her and waved back the apology, "It's alright, it was only a piece anyway."

"Still, Genta-kun, you should say sorry. Taking things from people without telling them is bad" a freckled boy piped up from the other side of the thie-Genta.

"...sorry" Ed stuck out his tongue at him "It's fine as long as you don't take my food again."

The girl beamed "Everyone's happy now then! I'm Yoshida Ayumi" pointing to the thi-Genta she continued "he is Kojima Genta."

"and I'm Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko!" ended Mitsuhiko, pointing to himself.

Al grinned "I'm Aoki Alphonse and he is my older brother, Aoki Edward" Ayumi blinked "If you are brother's but in the same level, does that mean you are twins?"

Ed shrugged "You can say that I guess" '_We are the same physical age after all'_

"If you are twins why do you not look the same? Twins look just like each other after all." Genta asked, confused.

"Actually there are identical twins and fratnel twins, fratnel twins do not look alike, but identical twins do." Mitsuhiko informed him.

Al smiled "it's actually fraternal, not fratnel. But yeah, that's what we are." The teachers came over to fetch the students from the tiny cafeteria, signaling the end of lunch.

As they were leaving, Ed felt someone grab his hand. "um... I know we aren't in the same class, but do you want to sit with us tomorrow for lunch?" Ayumi asked sheepishly.

Ed blinked, "...sure?"

Ayumi beamed and ran off to join her classmates. "See you tomorrow then!"

Al grinned at Ed "That means we can bring them over to show Suki-neechan that you can interact with other living things." Ed rolled his eyes

"Whatever"

* * *

"Nii-san?"

"What is it Al?"

"Why did you easily accept to be their friend? They seem to be on the level of 'immature' as our other classmates"

"I don't know, but I feel that if he hang out with them, we might meet someone who is intellectually tolerable."

"..."

"Mitsuhiko seems slightly more tolerable than the others though"

* * *

"and this really nice nii-san came up and asked us about the sleeping man we saw last week. He even told us how helpful we were!" Genta explained to Ed and Al enthusiastically, waving his arms around to emphasize his point.

"uh huh"

"nii-san!"

Ed shrugged and pushed his milk box to Mitsuhiko "Wanna trade your juice with mine?"

"Huh? Ok I guess"

"Ed-kun, my mum says drinking milk helps you grow taller" Ayumi informed him.

Ed grumbled "I don't understand how milk is connected to height. It is not the only thing that has calcium, some vegetables and fish have it too."

* * *

"Isn't this great?" Ayumi squealed happily, "it is the first grade of elementary school and we are all in the same class!"

"It's much better to see each other in class than just during lunch" Al agreed with her. Next to him Ed was regaining his breath.

"That didn't mean you had to hug us to death"

* * *

"I'm the new transfer student, Edogawa Conan...nice to meet you!"

"Edogawa Conan? What a weird name" Genta said out loud.

Ed turned around to stare at him with a deadpan look "Al and my name's just like his, a foreign first name and a Japanese last name"

"Edward-kun! Genta-kun! Please stop talking! Conan-kun you may choose where to sit."

* * *

**Sighs**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Should this be a oneshot or a series?**

**Please review :D**


	2. Haunted Mansion Murder Case

** I can't believe I am continuing this. This is a bit rushed, sorry guys. I am actually surprised that people are actually reading this XD **

**If FMA or DC belonged to me, they would end up as a failure .**

**Please Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Hey Conan-kun, can you come with us? We are going ghost-busting!"

Conan blinked, "Ghost-Busting?"

"Don't ask him Ayumi! He won't do any good if we bring him along!" Genta protested from behind her.

"Why are you asking the new student anyway?" Ed piped up

"Nii-san that's rude!" scolded Al.

"B-because, in a huge mansion like that, it is better to have more people!" Ayumi replied.

"So? Where are these ghosts?" Conan replied with skepticism.

Ayumi's face lit up at the prospect of having another member on the team, "It's the old mansion on the fourth block! They say that the owner of the house was killed five years ago afterwards, the wife and child moved out. But now, there are evil spirits living there!"

"Evil spirits?" Conan questioned

Ayumi nodded, "People who live in that neighborhood say that they can hear moans at night, there was a skeleton of a dog that was lost in the neighborhood found near the mansion and yesterday when I was walking past it, I saw a ghost!"

"Those are all just made up stories" a voice came from the back. Eyes turned to look at Mitsuhiko who continued, "there is no such thing as ghosts or monsters, they only appear on TV and books."

"What? Are you saying that Ayumi is lying?" Genta glared at him threateningly.

"Wha? No!" Mitsuhiko protested. He turned to look at Ed and Al, giving them a disbelieving look, "What is with you guys? Ed! You never believed in ghosts or spirits!"

Ed shrugged "exploring a mansion sounds cool"

"and I'm coming along to make sure nii-san doesn't get killed" Al added

"Anyways Mitsuhiko! If you are so sure that ghosts don't exist, come with us and prove it!"

"What! Me too?"

As Genta was making Mitsuhiko agree to go, Ayumi turned to face Conan,"you believe me don't you Conan-kun?" She asked, with tears threatening to spill her eyes.

Conan leaned away from her, "uh... sure?"

"All right! After school tomorrow we shall approach the mansion!" Genta declared as Ayumi cheered and raised the arms of two unenthusiastic boys.

On the sidelines, Ed leaned over to whisper to Al "I feel like we just witnessed the opening to a cheesy horror movie opening."

Al rolled his eyes "How are we going to convince Suki-neechan to let us go though?"

Ed shrugged "We'll figure something out. Maybe we'll pick her some flowers"*****

* * *

The next day after school found the gang in front of the ominous looming mansion.

"Okay everyone! Let's see what we all brought!" Genta told them as they set their bags down by the gate.

"I brought my metal bat to beat the ghosts up!" Genta declared, holding it up.

Ayumi opened up her bag that was overflowing with sweet and chips "I brought them for when we are hungry!"

"I brought flashlights and a compass so that we won't get lost." Mitsuhiko informed them.

"Al and I brought plastic raincoats" Ed told them as he held up his plastic bag.

Genta stared at them, "What good do those do?"

Al rubbed the back of his head, "Suki-neechan told us to bring them since the forecast said there was going to be rain."

"What! You told her?"

"and you didn't?" Ed retorted

"What about you Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked

Conan laughed awkwardly, "I didn't bring anything"

"What! We could die in there!" Genta yelled at him

"Yeah! We could be killed if we go unprepared!" Ayumi added.

Conan rolled his eyes

'_I'll try not to get killed'_

"Hey guys! The gate is locked!" Mitsuhiko called out, tugging on the bars of the gate.

"No need to worry about the way in!" Genta informed him, "I came over to check it out yesterday and found a secret entrance!"

* * *

"Look over here!" Genta gestured to a wooden flap attached to the back wall of the mansion's garden.

"That's amazing Genta-kun!" Ayumi praised him as they crawled into the garden.

Approaching the back door, Genta blinked as he opened it, "it's unlocked!"

A thunder cracked, Ayumi squealed in fear and immediately dashed into the building, crashing into a wall. Only to look up and scream to see a winged demon glaring at her with a tortured woman in it's blunt jaws. A circle of light appeared on it's face to reveal it's stone skin.

"It's just a stone statue" Mitsuhiko reassured her as he handed out the flashlights.

"Ewwww my arms and legs are dirty from when I fell down" Ayumi complained as they walked through the dead corridors of the mansion, sweeping flashlights revealing more statues.

"Well, an abandoned mansion equals no housekeeping so it natural that everywhere is covered with dust." Ed reasoned

"Hey look! A bathroom!" Ayumi cheered as she proceeded to clean herself up.

Al glanced at Conan who was staring thoughtfully at Ayumi, "Is something wrong?"

"ah, no" Conan replied, frowning, "but there seems to be something off with this place."

"Well it's said to be a haunted mansion, haunted mansions always give off weird vibes" Al guessed. Conan shrugged as Ayumi finished cleaning up, allowing them to continue exploring the mansion.

Ed grinned as the group reached the top level of the mansion, "This place is so huge, we have been here for such a long time and only explored two-thirds of it!"

Al shone the flashlight oven his watch, "We have been here for nearly an hour and a half." he agreed. Two rooms away from them, a door creaked open. Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi screamed, ducking behind Conan.

'What are you doing, hiding behind the back of someone who won't do any good?' Conan wondered sardonically.

Peering behind the door, they came to see flapping curtains.

"The wind must have been the one that forced the door open" Mitsuhiko deduced, guiding his flashlight to the flying curtains, "This is likely what Ayumi saw as the ghost."

Al looked over to the window where Conan was silently inspecting the ground, "So does that mean that we leave, since there are apparently no ghosts or monsters?"

Ed yawned, "Guess so, besides, I'm hungry. Suki-neechan promised curry"

"May I go to the bathroom before we leave though?" Mitsuhio asked sheepishly, "can guys wait here?"

"Will you be okay alone, though?" Ayumi asked worriedly as Mitsuhiko ran off to find a bathroom.

"I'll be fine, there are no monsters or ghosts here after all."

* * *

Sighing in relief as he returned from the bathroom, Mitsuhiko walked down the corridors alone. Even though there was no such thing of the supernatural, the silence and dark still made it feel threatening. Having no one there, the shadows seem to crawl out more, the corridors longer. Gulping, he continued his journey back to reunite with the others. A sinister moan echoed from the corridor by his left. Stepping towards the corridor, Mitsuhiko noticed a staircase in the middle of the hallway, descending down to the basement. Taking a deep breath, he descended.

* * *

"Mitsuhiko is taking forever" Ed drawled as he lay sprawled on the floor in annoyance, his plastic raincoat acting as a mattress tangled underneath him.

Leaning lazily against the wall, Conan checked his watch, "It's been nearly 20 minutes." he agreed.

"He could just be taking number two" Genta suggested.

An ear piercing shriek resonated from under them.

"Th-that was Mitsuhiko's voice!" Ayumi cried out in panic. Leaping from his leaning position, he sprinted from the room in search for the location of the sound. Ayumi and Genta trailing behind him.

"Come on guys! Wait for us!" Ed whined as he and Al exited the door, only to meet an empty hallway. Ed groaned, "They left without us..."

Al squeaked, "does that mean we are alone?"

Ed slung his arms behind his neck, "looks like we'll have to catch up to them" he sighed as his and Al's footsteps echoed amongst the walls.

* * *

"Where could he have disappeared to?" Genta wondered

"He wasn't in any of the toilets either..." Ayumi added nervously

Conan frowned, "guys, where are Ed and Al?"

"Ed and Al?" Genta asked, "they're not here?"

"oh no!" Ayumi cried, "We must have lost them when we were running around looking for Mitsuhiko-kun!"

Conan's frown deepened, 'That was not a regular scream, something must have happened to Mitsuhiko.' he thought worriedly. "Genta! Ayumi! You two hide in a room nearby!" I'll look for Mitauhiko-kun!" Conan ordered them, dashing away.

"B-but Conan..."

"Don't ever leave the room!"

Sweeping his flashlight around as he dashed down the corridor, Conan was piecing things together, '_No one has been living here for five years... so why has the water supply not been stopped? The window in that room was open but there were no signs of wear from wind and rain, that means it has been opened recently...and that secret entrance, why would someone make an entrance where no one can see it? There is someone. Someone coming in and out of that mansion. But who could it be? And for what reason? Mitsuhiko's cries of distress likely means that he is in danger. I need to find him first, then look for Ed and Al. They seem to more independent than regular elementary kids though, they can hopefully handle things by themselves.'_

* * *

"Man these corridors are endless!" Ed whined as he and Al strolled down the endless hallway.

"Suki-neechan must be very worried now" Al replied, anxiously glancing at a window that showed the moon in the middle of the night sky. Ed stopped walking an sniffed the air.

"Hey! I can smell home cooked food!" he exclaimed.

"Why would there be cooking if the mansion is abandoned?" Al asked.

"No idea, that's why we are checking it out." Ed declared, heading off to the source of the smell.

"Nii-san! Hold up!" Al cried, jogging after Ed.

Descending the staircase two steps at a time, Ed headed to a lit room where the smell was wafting out of, Ed peeked inside. The room was normal, a stove spread across one wall with an oven and a refrigerator in the corners. Ajar Cupboards secured above showed packets of instant-eat, chips and others. A typical kitchen.

Thudding footsteps came around the corner, startling the boys. Frantically scanning the room, Ed spotted a food cart draped with a table cloth. Seeing no better hiding place, he grabbed Al by the wrist and scrambled underneath the cloth. The footsteps grew louder as they heard someone enter the room. The heavy footsteps indicating that it was not the desired people they were looking for.

The scraping of plates and pans could be heard. The moving shadow neared their hiding place, causing the boys to shrink in anticipation and fear. A thunk sound came from above them, did the person put something on the cart? The shadow moved once again, the boys could feel the ground moving below them, causing Al to give off a small gasp of surprise. Ed motioned Al to be as quiet as possible as the wheel rattled beneath them.

* * *

Conan stepped into a room filled with rows and rows of shelves.

'_Must be a study room.'_ he observed, sweeping the flashlight across the room. The beam of light fell upon a picture frame resting on the study table. Picking it up with one hand, he examined the people in the frame. A smiling couple and their son sat in there, frozen in time. '_This must be the owner of the house who was killed five years ago... looks like he is with his wife and son. They never did catch the murderer did they?'_

A cry of horror echoed in the mansion, snapping him out of his thought. '_Come on! I told him to stay hidden!'_ Conan inwardly growled as he rushed off to find Genta.

* * *

"Genta-kun?" Ayumi called out worriedly as she slowly made her way down the corridor, "What's wrong? Did something happen?" Ayumi brightened up when she saw a shadow approaching from the corner. '_I wish Genta-kun won't scare me like that' _Ayumi thought to herself in relief as she rushed forward to rejoin with him. Only to slow down as the shadow grew longer, the distinct sound of clanking shoes. '_That's not Genta-kun!' _Her knees gave way and she collapsed on the floor in fear. Whimpering, Ayumi scrambled back as the footsteps drew closer.

A hand stretched out from a room, muffling her and dragged her inside. Ayumi turned around in fear to find Conan motioning her to be silent.

Peering out of the room, he whispered to her, "Don't raise your voice'' Ayumi hiccuped and sniffed tears brimming in her eyes. Just before she burst into tears, Conan muffled her again as the figure walked past them.

"It's a ghost!" Ayumi sniffed

"No it's not, it's just a woman" Conan replied, continuing to keep her pressed against the wall. Long hair flowed behind as the cart glided down the hallway, she was wearing a black long sleeved dress that reached her ankles. High heels causing echoes to go through the hallway. As she turned to enter another hallway, Conan and Ayumi scooted along the walls, following her until they turned to look at the corridor she entered.

Only to find no one

"Gone? How? There are no entrances to rooms in this hallway..." Conan wondered, sweeping his flashlight against the walls.

"I told you it was a ghost!" Ayumi cried out in panic. Conan was on fours, checking the ground.

'_There is a break in the dust here...' _Conan thought to himself, allowing his flashlight to follow the line break. Causing a circle of light to land on a handle for a trapdoor. '_So that's where she went... below.' _Grabbing the handle with two hands he pulled. Naturally with his small body, the door remained shut.

Looking around for another way to open the trapdoor, Conan noticed the interior design of walls that consisted of protruding hooks lining across the walls. Unclipping his elastic suspenders, he made a loop and threw it to the hook. Ensuring that it was secured, he brought it to the handle and fastened it. Pressing the button that was said to allow it to contract, he and Ayumi watched as the door slowly lifted up.

A whistle. "I didn't know suspenders can do something like that" a voice spoke from behind them. Ayumi let out a shriek of fear, only to realize it was Ed who spoke. Next to him, Al gave a tiny wave.

"Where were you guys?" Conan demanded, worry in his tone.

Al laughed sheepishly, " We found a kitchen, but someone came so we hid in the cart."

Ayumi hugged Ed and started crying "I though we lost you guys too!" she wailed, Ed awkwardly patted her in an attempt to lower her distress.

"It's okay Ayumi-chan, Genta-kun should be okay." Al comforted her.

"Really?" Ayumi sniffed.

Ed nodded, "The woman took him out when we were under the cart, I smelt something like anesthesia so she just knocked him out." Conan and Ayumi simultaneously let out a sigh of relief. Ed pointed his torch to the staircase descending to the basement. "Well, are we going down there?"

* * *

Treading their way slowly down the winding stairs, Ed noted to himself on this was too castle like and creepy.

"A light!" Ayumi exclaimed. True enough, there was a stream of light coming from ahead of them. Slowly opening the door, Conan peeked in and gaped in shock. Inside was a room with a narrow pathway with two dim light bulbs. To the right, there was a iron bar cell with a canopy bed. The canopy itself was in shreds, the same with the cloth littering the cell. "Conan-kun!" cried Ayumi, "there's someone in the bed!"

Her flashlight revealed a grimy man writhing and moaning in pain. A roar of anguish erupted from the man's throat, causing the children to back away from the cell. The sound of the door creaking open startled the children out of their stupor. Cursing silently to himself, Conan pushed the others to the back of a small metal wardrobe. Barley being able to conceal themselves.

Peering out cautiously, Conan saw the woman from before carrying a silver tray that held a candle with an apple and a plate of food.

"Another nightmare?" The woman muttered, "poor thing... but that was all five years ago...hurry and forget about it... once someone is dead, they'll never come back."

'_Once someone is dead? Five years ago? They aren't talking about the owner of the house who was murdered are they? Then... the two people must be..." _Conan wondered to himself.

The woman placed the plate through a gap of the gate, "well, eat up." The man growled and swatted the plate, causing the plate to crash and shatter on the stone floor. The woman frowned, "I am not keeping you locked up here to torment you... I am only thinking of your future."

Conan smirked '_I see, so that is who the killer is.' _Next to him, Ayumi gasped in surprise as she knocked down a broom, causing it to topple to the floor.

Reaching out, Ed barely managed to catch it with his foot, causing a collective sigh of relief. However, his motion jostled the wardrobe. Causing a pail to spin perilously over the edge... and crash onto the floor.

The woman glanced up at the sound and glared at their direction. Picking up the knife she had brought with her that was intended for the apple, she slowly made her way to where they were hiding.

"Well... it seems there are more rats than the two I found... come out now... you can't hide any longer..."

Conan sucked in a breath, "We can't hide any longer?" he asked, " I should be saying that to you... I saw in the study a photo of you and the owner of the house that was murdered five years ago. Right beside you must be your son! The man inside the cell! His appearance changed drastically, but the mole under his left eyes has not changed at all."

Smirking, he continued, "It was strange the moment we entered...the remaining family was suppose to have moved out after the murder, but the water and electricity was never cut off. No one would pay the water bills of an empty house just for the fun of it... and the secret entrance in such an inconspicuous spot, it was surrounded by old bricks but the wood looked new in comparison... it was most likely made after the murder, an entrance and exit from prying eyes. But why make it necessary that no one was living here? Why is your son locked up in a jail cell? The one-sided conversation earlier solves all the puzzles."

"Who..." growled the woman "are you?" Conan daringly stepped out of hiding.

"Edogawa Conan. Elementary Detective!"

Ed, Al and Ayumi blinked, "Detective?"

Conan continued his deduction, "Two possibilities can come from these circumstances. One: You, the wife, killed the owner and locked up your son. The only witness, but it is likely that it is two: The murder was the owner's son, the one you locked up! You knew your son committed the crime so you hid the truth and protected him! However, the severity of his crime was too heavy for him to handle. The wails that the neighbors hear at night are most likely your son's cries of anguish. You feared your son will turn himself in to ease his guilt, but you wouldn't let him! You locked him here until he changed his mind, or until the case was considered over! When you said to your son 'I am only thinking of you future' you wholeheartedly wished your son to not become a convict so you refused to let him out and locked him here. Judging by your reactions-"

"Shut up..."

"The one who murdered your husband was-"

"Shut up!" The woman cried, raising the knife and slamming Conan against the wall.

"Conan!"

Conan blinked as he saw Ed and Al pounce on the woman. Al pried the knife off her fingers and kicked it away while Ed pinned the woman with one arm behind her back.

"You..." the woman trembled as she struggled to free herself from Ed's small but firm grasp.

"Stop it Mom..."

"Ai-Aiko" the woman muttered.

"I don't want to live in fear with the knowledge that I killed my father! I want to make up for my crime and be set at ease!" Aiko sobbed, hands covering his face.

"Just hang in there Aiko!" the woman cried, grabbing the bars of the cell, "just a little bit more! A bit more! If we stay quiet, no one will-"

"Yes, if you stay like this, you will be able to get away from the police" Conan interrupted, "but you will never be able to escape the crime... Are you trying to force your son, to carry this burden for the rest of his life?"

* * *

The night turned to day and the mansion was covered with warm light. Genta and Mitsuhiko who got lost ended up unconscious in the mansion garden. The woman and her son turned themselves to the police that day. They mystery case was solved. After five long years. All of their guardians were mad at them and made them swear to never do anything of that sort ever again. Ed and Al however, managed to get off the hook as they had already informed Suki and were hugged to death out of worry instead.

And there went the ending of their first and last adventure(?)

* * *

**Of course this isn't their last adventure, but I was quoting from the manga.**

***This just popped into my head. For reference, type: tsukiflower(dot/fullstop/period)devianart(dot/fullstop/period)com(dash)art(dash)Catching-Up-278742909**

**Thanks for reading**

**Review :D**


End file.
